MOGUAI
MOGUAI, also known as Moguai and Dial M for Moguai, is a German DJ and producer. He is best known for his track "Beatbox" under the alias of Dial M for Moguai and his track "Mammoth" with Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike. If you think of Germany's Rhine-Ruhr area you might perhaps think of closed coal-mines, football and beer in the first place, but these regions have far more to offer. Especially the electronic music scene between Düsseldorf and Dortmund is very vibrant and Moguai is definitely one of its most important representatives. Living in quiet Recklinghausen, the ardent local patriot visits the whole world from there and has still never contemplated about turning his back on his hometown. This is only one of the reasons which make the man who was born André Tegeler so likable. In the first place it has been and still is his musical success which has made Moguai one of the most popular DJs and producers of our time. The DJ Much has happened since the early 90s when Moguai organised parties in a youth club close to his hometown together with some friends and performed his first gig. Electronic music has long since grown up and Moguai with it. Now he has his very own style and entertains with his sets ranging across TechHouse, Breaks and Techno-Electro in the smallest clubs as well as at the biggest open-air events. Unsurprisingly, the readers of "Raveline" magazine voted him breakthrough artist of the year in 2002 and he was celebrated from Sydney to Byron Bay on his 2004 tour of Australia and New Zealand. He was even voted best international act 2005 in New Zealand and best DJ by "Prinz Ruhrgebiet" magazine in the same year. But also at German events like Nature One, Mayday or the Loveparade (R.I.P.) Moguai has always been and still is an important act. However, he is not only a DJ for the big events. He also mans the decks in clubs around the country and abroad. As far afield as England and South Africa Moguai creates an energetic party mood and fills the dance floors. The Producer To only see Moguai as a DJ would be a big mistake. In 1998 he had a top ten hit with "The Final", which he produced together with colleague Phil Fuldner. Other products, like for example his debut-EP "Best Before End", released in 1993, or the later "Dial M for Moguai" paved him the way to the top of Germany's best producers. Moguai also owns the record label PUNX which was launched in 2001. The first release, his own track "The Rock", turned the scene upside down. The follow-up "U know Y" became the most popular track on the Mayday festival and the top selling sold vinyl in Germany. Since this track was used for the Sugababes-single "In the middle", it has made an international breakthrough. Moguai and his colleague Phil Fuldner mixed the song in co-operation with Sugababes' producer Brian Higgins. For this work Moguai was awarded double platinum in Great Britain in 2005. In the same year the single "Sasha (Sex Secret)" which Moguai wrote with Inga Humpe and Tommi Eckart (aka 2raumwohnung) received gold in Germany. The label PUNKX produced successful releases as for example "Old'n'New" and "Freaks". In 2003 Superstar Recordings discovered Moguai and signed him directly. Besides producing his own material Moguai is an internationally acclaimed remixer and has been able to bring his style to tracks by well-known acts such as X-Press2 feat. David Byrne (Talking Heads), Fischerspooner, Timo Maas and 2raumwohnung. Moguai's 2005 remix of the club hit "Geht's noch" by Roman Flügel (Alter Ego) was released worldewide together with the original. The Radiopresenter Moguai's first contact with radio was in 2001 when Germany's biggest station EinsLive offered him a four-hour programme. Since then Moguai presented his monthly show with various guests such as Todd Terry and LTJ Bukern as part of the "EinsLive Partyservice". After the "Partyservice" was cancelled in 2004, EinsLive signed another contract with Moguai in May 2005. Together with the station Moguai put together a DJ-team consisting of WestBam, Paul van Dyk, Mousse T., Chris Liebing and Moguai himself, who now take turns presenting a programme on Saturday night between midnight and two. Releases Category:Producers Category:DJs Category:German DJ Category:German Producer